Field
The present disclosure relates to digital assistants. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a method and system for an intelligent, contextually aware digital assistant that can perform actions based on the user's current and background context.
Related Art
In the rapidly evolving digital world, users are confronted with masses of information. At the same time, computing is moving away from the desktop, and into a world where the cloud stores users' information and users access their information from a plurality of devices. Similarly, speech interfaces are beginning to unchain users from interacting with specific devices. Users seeking assistance with managing their daily activities and handling the masses of information have increasingly sophisticated choices available through multiple devices. Digital assistants such as Siri provide services including helping users to search the Internet. However, current digital assistants are limited in their ability to perform more sophisticated operations for the user.